


Hurt

by bakhoe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakhoe/pseuds/bakhoe
Summary: season three spoilers!!!levi comes back from a devastating battle, wanting to confide in his significant other. his significant other is too upset and hurt to even look at him.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Hurt

(Y/N) could feel the sun’s light beam down on their light wounds, the wind blowing their hair wildly as if their hair was trying to call out at the man in front of them.  **_Levi._ ** (Y/N) couldn’t help but think of their lover’s name bitterly, they couldn’t help but feel pure anger, displeasure, and vexation for the man they loved. For the man (Y/N) could call their lover, their confidant, the man who stood in front of them covered in human blood. 

_ Disgusting, _ they thought as the wind picked up pace to allow his cape to elegantly dance in the air,  _ like some kind of fucking hero.  _ (Y/N) scoffed, turning as they saw him open his mouth to speak out to them. 

“(Y/N),” he whispered out, as if his voice was the wind whipping around their ears. (Y/N) felt their feet freeze beneath them, hearing the pain in his voice. They could imagine how much he probably wanted reassurance and acceptance from his significant other, but they wouldn’t be able to offer that to him right now. They wanted to run, to hide, to scream, but they were on the top of the wall with no room for any of that. (Y/N) could feel hot tears forming at the corner of their eyes, causing a dull sting to remain as they blinked them away. 

They could feel anger shoot up their spine as they felt his hand press against their shoulder, almost sparking electricity between the two bodies. They could practically hear Levi’s heartbeat, blood rushing through his body, his thoughts:

_ Hug me, please. Hug me, love me. _

(Y/N) shoved his arm off of their shoulder, walking towards Commander Hange who was directing orders at the few scouts left standing.  _ The others all died for Levi to get the chance to… fuck.  _ They couldn’t help but clench their fists as they tried to hear Hange’s words, but the directions were muffled due to only paying attention to his footsteps marching up to (Y/N). 

“There cou-… scouts… under… --ebris. Loc-... bring… here.”

With that, everyone began to move urgently to what Hange had ordered, one of them being (Y/N). Emotions overwhelmed them as they heard Levi firmly state their last name, something they hadn’t heard in years. They stood at the edge, watching as their fellow comrades began swinging from building to building, searching for anybody who would be in need of help. (Y/N) wanted to sarcastically call him ‘Captain Levi’, give him a well-deserved earful, but they knew better than to do that because it would all lead to them crying in Levi’s arms. 

“Why are you being difficult, (L/N)?” They turned to look at the still shadow on the ground of the short man, seeing his arm extending as if to touch his lover. (Y/N) longed to be in his arms but they could feel a sob bubble up, so with that, they jumped down to find anyone in the Colossal Titan’s devastation. 

*

(Y/N) rushed up the wall to retrieve a drink of water and a quick rest from only finding separated limbs and torn fabrics on the ground. The smell of blood and shit potent in the air, leading them to think of Levi.  _ He’s probably suffering cause of the smell _ , they thought while looking around to see where their lover could be. (Y/N) got distracted as they saw Armin and Sasha resting under the sun, sleeping soundly as Eren went back down the wall after checking both of his friends. 

His voice was warm, it was velvet, it was kind as Levi called out to (Y/N) once again. (Y/N) froze up, unaware of the footsteps that were behind them. Though the anger had doubled down from the last encounter they had with him, they were afraid to look into his eyes. They could see his shadow quickly become physical as his body appeared in front of them. They quickly closed their eyes, bowing their head in resignation. 

“Why are you ignoring me?” he asked, voice firm and unwavering. They knew better, they knew how affected this would leave him and yet they couldn’t bear to look him in the eyes. (Y/N) loved this man more than they could ever love anybody else, even themselves and it shattered their heart to see him disregard his own life, to risk it all for humanity. 

“Why are you mad at me?” 

This made (Y/N) quickly open their eyes, making eye contact with sad gray eyes and a clean face. The man they were in love with was standing in front of them, begging to be hugged and reassured and (Y/N) felt like a monster. Everything began to rise inside quickly, all the emotions they were trying to withhold from him. The overwhelming feelings of hatred, of despair, of everything, it was too damn much for them. A sob broke out as they tried to speak up to him. 

“I’m upset! I’m angry that you have to sacrifice your life for everyone, and I just have to sit back and watch! Have you ever thought how it feels to watch my only love arrive all over his body? How it felt to be told by Floch of the events that took over the wall? Do you know how I would feel if you died?” (Y/N) felt like the word vomit came out aggressively, so aggressively that they could actually vomit now. 

“You knew this was going to happen when we got together, I warned you.”

His bluntness hit (Y/N)’s heart, causing them to whimper and sit against the wooden crates next to the couple. He placed a hand on (Y/N)’s head that slithered sneakily towards their jaw to hold it up. “Don’t you have faith in me? I live for you, I will always come home for you.” (Y/N) could help but break down, sliding off the wooden crates to fall against their knees, hugging his legs in a pathetic display. He carefully bent down to his significant other, wrapping his arms around his lover’s body in comfort. 

“It hurts Levi, it hurts so much,” he watched as (Y/N) rubbed their heart in grief. They could feel the despair they were experiencing in their heart. Open sobs left their mouth as they clinged on to their only loved one. “I need you to survive.”

He hummed in acknowledgement, embracing the long-awaited warmth he had been craving. The warmth of a living being, the breath of a living being, a living being that was safe and sound around his arms. It was hell for him to be separated for so long by a wall, unaware if (Y/N) was safe from the Colossal Titan’s blast. It hurt to see them reject him as soon as they saw him, to see them run away from him, but now. Now they were wrapped around his arms, alive.

“I’ll live long enough that you’ll get sick of me,” he whispered against their head, holding them against his chest. 


End file.
